


In the woods

by BloodunderMoonlight



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Will Graham, Forest Sex, Knotting, M/M, Monster sex, Riding, Size Kink, Smut, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodunderMoonlight/pseuds/BloodunderMoonlight
Summary: Will has some fun with his secret lover in the woods.(Mind the tags!)
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Wendigo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 464





	In the woods

  
  
  
  
Claws ran over Will’s tensed cheek. It meant to soothe him, only to have him trembling, his cock throbbing painfully in his pants.

Will’s hands automatically rose to unbutton his red plaid shirt. The night was cold. The withered leaves and branches above them swayed in gales. Goosebumps spread over Will’s lean torso once he dropped his jacket and shirt onto the snow, but the large and hot palm of the beast caressed his face and hair, encouraging him to take off all of his clothes. He swallowed hard and unbuckled his belt with his shaky fingers.

The beast touched his chest gently. One of the sharp talon brushed over his sensitive nipple as if he wanted to harvest it like a succulent fruit. Will let out an unsteady breath, shuddering in his instinctual fear and excitement. 

The beast only curled up his lips into a cruel smile. 

Will wanted those lips on his body and suck him hard till he cried.

He needed it so badly. His cock was leaking now. He hurried to unzip his pants and strip off the remaining clothes, showing his bare body to the nightmarish monster in front of him. His loyal company. His lover who liked leaving him flowers and human organs on his porch. His feral, yet gentle beast who would mark him with claws and teeth and fill him sweetly with that huge, monstrous cock.

Will suppressed a shiver. His cock ached but he reached out for the beast instead. He worshipped the beast’s muscular body and his ink-dark skin which shimmered under the faint light of the new moon.

The beast huffed at Will, tilted his crown of antlers to kiss Will’s neck and stroked Will’s torso with his long claws, a soft groan vibrating in his throat.

 _My mate._ He said.

He was beautiful and horrifying.

Will had been terrified in their first encounter. He was just an innocent young man back then, not knowing how gentle and caring the beast could be, and how much pleasure they could have together.

Smiling coyly, Will reached down and held the beast’s hardness with both of his hands. It was so long and so thick, fully swollen already. Its foreskin had curled back to reveal the bulbous glans. Precum trickled down along the shaft to the threatening knot.

Will shuddered just by looking at the monster’s cock. He was so empty without it.

He had became addicted once the beast had helped him to see the appeal of penetrative sex. He had purchased a collection of toys, plugs and dildos for him to relieve his need in some lonely nights, but none could stretch and fill him completely as the beast could.

He wet his lips and stroked the beast’s cock. It pulsed heavily in his hand. More precum seeped out of the head, slick and tantalizing. Will could not wait to have it inside him.

“Hannibal…” He called helplessly as the beast’s hand slid over his tensed stomach and played with his hardness. He could not resist but edged forth to press his cock against the beast’s, draping one of his legs over the beast’s thigh and grinding against him.

Shame was the last thing he would worry about. They had been together for years. Hannibal had seen every part of him. Besides, there were only two of them in the woods, and even if someone did stumble across them, his possessive lover would definitely gore them and tear them into pieces. Though the thought of it excited Will. Being caught doing such a vulgar act, begging to be fucked and bred by a monster…

Will rocked harder. He grabbed the beast’s antlers to bring the beast kissing him, and he sucked on the beast’s lips in hunger. 

Hannibal’s lips tasted of berries and blood. He had fed himself. He always did before coming here to Will. He had a special diet—he loved feeding on human flesh. Will had known it at the beginning of their relationship. He loved Hannibal nonetheless.

Hannibal bucked his hips and ran his hands over Will’s back languidly, tracing the curve of Will’s spine. When he reached Will’s bottom, he retreated his claws and grabbed Will’s cheeks apart.

Will forgot everything once Hannibal’s fingers slid into his crack and probed his exposed hole.

“Get, get inside...I need you...” Will leaned into the beast’s chest, lifting up his ass. “I’ve prepared myself for you.”

A deep growl vibrated against his chest. Hannibal’s fingers pierced his entrance easily, easing in and out to coax him into moaning.

 _My beautiful mate._ Hannibal purred in Will’s ear. _So slick and so eager for me._

“Yes...fuck me, fill me up…” Will’s body clutched around the fingers desperately, but Hannibal pulled them out and let him writhe at the terrible emptiness.

_Kneel and you shall have everything you want._

Hannibal did not need to caress Will’s face or kiss him to lure him to do so. He loved being mounted and dominated. It was his favourite way to have sex with the beast, as it always made him feel safe and loved. But tonight he wanted to do something before that.

He nuzzled the beast’s palm, his heart pounding on his ribs loudly. “I want to ride you first.”

_Cunning boy._

The beast laid himself onto the snow, reaching up to stoke Will’s thighs as Will knelt astride his hips quickly, flushed in anticipation.

Last night Will had just ridden a knot dildo while pretending it was the beast’s cock, and it made him come hands free and hard. Now he was hungry for the real thing.

He stroked Hannibal’s cock to make it spill out more precum before aiming it at his entrance. Placing a hand on Hannibal’s chest to support himself, he lowered his hips carefully. The large head breached him and stretched him wide. Although he had lubed and fingered himself, his hole struggled to accept the incursion, quivering at the stinging sensation. Hannibal’s cock was so large, but he craved it, he wanted every inch of it to fill the madding emptiness inside him.

Will lifted his hips slightly and fell back to take in more. The slow rubbing against his hole and his inner walls gradually turned his discomfort into a pleasurable feeling. His body yielded to the pleasure, letting the cock slide in deeper and open him wider. He took all the way down to Hannibal’s knot, feeling the cock pulse inside him. He trembled badly at the incredible fullness, his own cock throbbed in pain.

Will took a few deep breaths to calm himself, but Hannibal started snarling with impatience. He was a wild creature after all. It was impossible for him to wait any longer when Will’s hole was sucking at his cock eagerly.

The beast held Will’s waist in a bruising grip and started thrusting. Their poses allowed him to plunge into Will harder and deeper than usual. Will’s toes curved instantly. He rested his hands on Hannibal’s chest and rocked his hips to meet the thrusting, unable to think of anything else as the waves of pleasure doused him.

Each thrust hit his prostate hard and forced his cock to leak. He parted his lips without awareness, moaning loudly. “Ah, yes...faster....more!” 

He fucked himself harder onto the beast’s cock, but the beast stopped abruptly and withdrew. Will whined in confusion. His hole gaped at the agonizing lost. He reached to hold Hannibal’s cock, trying to bring it back into his body, but Hannibal pulled his hand away.

“Han, Hannibal, get back in…”

Hannibal only rubbed his unsatisfied hole with a finger to fuel his desperation. _On your fours, my sweet boy._

Will took a moment to understand the intention behind the words. His cock twitched and leaked at it. He crawled away from Hannibal with his shaky limbs and lifted his ass high. The shameless pose got him much more aroused. 

The beast’s shadow towered over him. 

“Please…” He quivered.

Hot breath struck his nape, followed by long talons running along his spine. 

Will lowered his upper body in submission. Hannibal grabbed and spread his ass cheeks apart. 

_Beautiful._

The thick head pressed against his sore hole and forced itself on him. He trembled by reflex, sucking it in enthusiastically. Hannibal could not wait either. He gripped Will’s hips and plunged into Will directly.

Will gasped and his cock pulsed badly at the sharp pleasure, feeling so full and so sore.

The beast’s cock dragged out slowly to have him shuddering at the sweet friction, then it dove back into him hard and deep, fucking him with loud and shameful claps. 

Will blindly clawed at the snow and glass to hold on. His weak sobs drew the beast over him. Hannibal’s weight pressed onto his back and the teeth dug into his shoulder. The thrusting became way faster and rougher, which was exactly what he craved.

Will arched back in the intense pleasure. Hannibal squeezed his cock, and his mind went blank all the sudden. He shuddered and spilled his cum over the ground, his hole clenching around the beast’s cock uncontrollably. 

The beast grunted and pounded on Will with jerky thrusts. He shoved his whole cock into Will and filled him with hot pulses. His knot swelled quickly and stretched Will’s body even wider, pressing against Will’s abused prostate. Will whimpered. His cock twitched between his shaking thighs, trying hard to shoot out the last drop of his cum.

Will collapsed under their weight, dropping his flushed body onto the snow. The beast’s cock was still pulsing inside him, pumping large amounts of hot seed into his body and filling him to the brim. And the knot swelled even larger, locking all of the beast’s cum inside him.

Will moaned in ecstasy. He felt so full, so content. He wanted to stay like this forever, conjoined with his beast.

They lay down on their sides. Hannibal became much gentler after sex as usual. He cradled Will in his strong arms, kissing Will’s neck and burying his nose into Will’s hair while stroking Will’s chest and stomach lazily.

Will sighed. “Will you come here tomorrow night?”

Hannibal responded by purring softly. Will chuckled and patted his lover’s arm. 

He would find out the answer tomorrow morning anyway. Hannibal would always leave lovely gifts on Will’s porch if he planned to visit Will that night.

Will drifted off with a small smile on his face.


End file.
